A Year of Wishes
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: I decided to do a RusCan new year story! A count down until the moment they were together. A countdown until the most important time of their lives.


_Ten_

Canada looked across the room with contained enthusiasm. It was his very first World Meeting. He had just been "discovered" and was trying to get used to everything. He sat quietly during that first meeting. He was just observing the others, mentally noting who he should try to befriend first. So far he had a list of three, Gilbert because Matthew sensed something beneath the surface. Something... kinder. Also on his list was Romano because he thought he was just misunderstood. And last, but not least was Russia. He didn't know why. Something just drew him in when others were normally pushed away.

_Nine_

These meetings had defiantly lost their charm. Canada had been going to them for years, and now he wondered why. He sat there quietly as the people around him fought and yelled. Resting his head on his hand he glanced around. He thought back to his first list of friends. He had approached the first two and had blooming relationships with them, but he had yet to approach Russia.

Perhaps... next time?

_Eight_

That had been a stupid, stupid idea. Walking up to Russia was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done. He ended up being captured and had to sneak out of that deathtrap he called a house. Sneaking was something Canada had always been good at, but it was still terrifying. He was so relieved when he got home. And then Arthur hadn't even noticed he was missing for a week! It was terrible. simply horrible. and.. oh god that laugh... it would probably haunt him for years. But then he wondered...would it be possible to make him laugh for real? Laughter, after all, was the best medicine. And laughter between friends is the best laughter of them all.

_Seven_

The years had come and gone rather quickly since his independence. Now there was no one to tell him he couldn't bring his friend Kumajiouros to the meetings. That was always a dumb rule with his caretakers. By now little Canada was all grown up Still sitting through the boring meetings. Still wanted to befriend the lonely man that sat to his left. Russia. With an inaudible sigh he turned to listen to his brother America spout strange but interesting ideas. Ones more fitted for a bed time story then to try to solve the world's problems. Or perhaps that what the world needed. Some nice TLC. Tender Loving Crazy. That described America and his plans perfectly. Good intent but missing a few marbles.

_Six_

"Hello there, Little One. Care to join me?"

Matthew was snapped out of his daze when Ivan had stopped skating around. He had been watch him play hockey for weeks and was never caught before. He had started to enjoy simply watching him glide on the ice. It was so graceful. The game itself, he knew, was fun. But there was something even better about watching him play. but he, as he sated earlier, has never been caught, so he was very surprised. He nodded hesitantly.

"Do you know how to play?" Another nod.

"Who are you little one?" He managed to mostly contain the flinch when asked that question. He had heard it so many times before.

"I'm Matthew...Canada." He responded in a small voice.

"Let's play a good game, Matvey."

That was the official start of their friendship.

_Five_

Matthew thought that it had to be one of the worst parties he had ever attended. he had been miserable since the beginning, so he decided to leave. Then he got locked in the coat closet by accident and no one could hear him yell over the music. He slid down the wall. Might as well accept it. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Matvey?" There was a muffled voice calling his name. "Matvey"

_I must be going insane... or I got too hopeful. Either way I'm hearing voices._

Deciding that if he was going to imagine up people to talk to him he might as well enjoy it.

"Over here." He murmured quietly, just to amuse himself. He really doubted anyone would be looking for him.

Suddenly there was a loud CRASH and the door fell in pieces to the floor. Matthew was blinking in the sudden light. The rays bounced off the metal hovering around his head. An iron faucet was then swung away from his head to rest nonchalantly on his savior's shoulder.

"Ah. I thought I had heard you in here. I was worried because I had turned around and you had disappeared." Ivan giggled slightly at the look of bewilderment on Matthew's face.

"You... you were looking for me?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Da, Mister Obvious. Now lets go poke fun at Ravis!" Ivan then grabbed his hand and led him to the heart of the party.

_Four _

Matthew tilted his head curiously at his friend. The normally composed Ivan was now blushing and stuttering. Matthew smiled slightly as he waited for him to gather his wits.

"I-I-I-I... I was... I was wondering... w-wondering if.. you... would.. um... like to... _possiblygooutwithmethis... this..._... and...and you like hockey... so.. I thought that maybe... you could um..." Ivan then cut himself off with a squeak and hid his face in his scarf.

"Could you repeat that Ivan?" Matthew tried to hold in the bemused smile as Ivan squirmed uncomfortably. Oh, he understood what was said. Years of living with Alfred made sure he could understand even the most garbled nonsense.

Ivan took a deep, calming breath. "I was wondering if you would go to the hockey game on Saturday...with me... as a couple."

"I would love to, Ivan." Matthew said happily before giving him a little kiss which caused him to flush a brilliant red.

_Three_

Matthew and Ivan sat snuggled next to each other. Finally, they had managed to find themselves a little peace. For the last week and a half they had dealt with both sides of the family being against them dating each other. It was chaos!

Mathew sighed happily and snuggled even deeper to the blanket and trying to battle the sleep threatening to overtake him. Ivan put his arm around him and he finally succumbed to the glorious temptation of sleep.

_Two _

Ivan and Matthew stood on the outskirts of thee party. Matthew daintily held some colorful cocktail drink while Ivan simply brought his vodka bottle up to his lips for a swig. They skillfully avoided the loud ruckus of the party. It was a New Years Eve party and they were invited by an overly enthusiastic American to celebrate.

At about one minute until midnight Ivan gently pulled on Matthew's arm to lead him to the quiet back yard. They stood together enjoying the quiet as they listened to the party inside the house get louder and louder. Then the countdown started as everyone counted in unison.

Ivan put his bottle down and turn to Matthew who looked at him in curiosity. His eyes widened as Ivan dropped down on one knee.

"Matthew, you have already changed my life so much. I want to spent the rest with you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, Ivan, yes!" Matthew flung himself onto Ivan in happiness just as a loud cheer ether room.

_One_

**Author's Note: Umm... hi everyone!**

**I-I'm still on my break! *crosses arms stubbornly * I-I just wanted to do something for the holidays! **

**Can you tell my resolve to not write stuff is cracking?**

**Anywho! Notes on the story!**

**Thats quite a list Matthew. And I thought it was cute! I wanted to do so much more for the last bit then... meh.**

**Tell me what you thought in a little review!~**

**Tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


End file.
